Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to providing a low-voltage power supply to a low-power device.
Discussion of Related Art
In the home automation and energy efficiency market, the demand for “Smart Outlets” and other intelligent power products that are more cost and energy efficient is quickly growing. For example, such “Smart Outlets” may prevent the flow of energy to an outlet when it detects that a device coupled to the outlet has gone into standby mode. Additionally, a plurality of “Smart Outlets” may also be networked together to more efficiently control the distribution of power to the plurality of outlets.